Don't Need Words
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Has been edited. Ever wondered were Gibbs learned sign language? Someone comes to him from help from his past from his home town. Sorry short review guys and short story. Gibbs/OC Romance enjoy the story.
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Suede & Sarah Hoyt**

**Couples: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Suede Hoyt **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gibbs had given me the address to where he lived a while back, so I already knew where to go. My daughter was asleep in my arms as I knocked hard on the door. I gently rocked my daughter, she was asleep. She was lucky, she could hear and speak, while I had been born deaf. I currently had a bruise on my face and my ribs were hurting as I waited for the door to be opened. I sighed a breath of relief as I saw Jethro. I put my finger to my lips, nodding at my daughter, asleep in my arms. Jethro immediately signed to me.

"I'll take her up to the spare bedroom, go and sit down on the couch." He took her out of my arms and I signed back.

"Thank you, Jethro." He nodded and headed upstairs and I headed into the living room. I sat down on the couch, leaning back. He came back downstairs and looked to me.

"Let me get us some coffee, then you can tell me what happened to you. What do you take in your coffee?" I nodded and signed back.

"Milk and sugar, please." I sat there thinking how to tell him as he went to make some coffee.

Five minutes later he came back in and handed me a coffee. He sat down in a recliner and looked over to me.

"What happened, Suede? I've called a friend to come and check you out. Does the little one need checking out too?" I shook my hand and signed.

"No, he doesn't hurt her. He just beats on me." From where I was sat I could see his hands clenching on the arm rests. He reached across and cupped my chin to make me look at him. Once he was sure I was looking at him, he began to sign rapidly.

"I want a name so I can take care of this." I can read lips as well so he didn't need to sign for me to understand what he said. I shook my head and looked to him. I signed to him.

"I am here and he won't know where I am. Please don't hurt him. I don't love him anymore but can Sarah and I stay here with you for a while, please?"

He nodded, he looked at me as if he was going to say more. He would want the name of the man who had been beating me, I knew that but it wouldn't change what had already happened! He stood up suddenly and walked out of the room, he had gone to answer a knock on the door that I obviously hadn't heard. A moment later an elderly man came in, not too elderly but enough to know he was my elder.

"Suede, this is Ducky. He is a medical examiner but he's just as good a doctor to the living. Ducky, she can read lips and she can write on the pad for her answers to your questions."

Ducky nodded and smiled at me.

"Hello, my dear. Let me get a good look at you. Jethro said it seems like you were beaten."

I signed to Jethro, who relayed to Ducky what I'd said.

"Ducky, she says that fine with her and that her ribs may be cracked and that her face doesn't feel that bad. She says that she has already cleaned her back up because it had been bleeding." Jethro looked at Ducky.

"I am going to go wash some dishes while you check her out, Ducky. I'll leave you to figure out if she needs to go to the hospital." He handed me a note pad and a pen. I grunted as he touched sore spots, he moved his hands carefully over me to see if there was anything worse than just bruises. I didn't have anything to say while he was looking me over and Jethro trusted him, so I lifted my shirt so he could see my back. When Jethro came back into the room he looked at Ducky.

"Well, Ducky, does she need to go to the hospital." Ducky nodded to him while I looked at him and signed.

"What about Sarah?" He looked to me and signed as he spoke. Doing both was a habit from when we were kids.

"I will watch over her and send Ducky with you, I trust him. I will make sure Sarah is okay while you are getting checked out at the hospital but she looked worn out so she will probably sleep the whole time you're gone." He then picked up his phone and walked out of the room so I couldn't read his lips and find out who he was talking to and what was said. When he came back in he said. "I have called a friend called Abby, she can translate for you at the hospital." I looked to him, embarrassed. I signed.

"I don't want to be a bother, Jethro." He looked at me and smiled.

"You are not being any trouble! My friends are willing to help because you need it and I need to stay here with Sarah while you are going to the hospital. Ducky, Abby is going to meet you at the hospital." Ducky nodded and I looked at Jethro one more time.

"Are you sure you okay with Sarah?" He nodded to me smiling.

"I have had my own daughter, I think I can handle her. Does she speak?" I signed back to him.

"Yes, she can speak and hear. She was lucky, she wasn't born like me." I saw the look he gave me as Ducky led me outside. I knew he didn't like me talking down about myself.

When we got to the hospital a goth looking woman came racing over to us. She was hyper, she immediately signed to me.

"Hello, I am Abby. Jethro sent me to help out with translation and I am here to help." I had to smile at her, I instantly liked her and could see why Jethro liked her. Even her signing had a touch of hyperactivity. I signed back.

"Thank you for your help, Abby."

She smiled as we went in. The doctors did some x-rays on my ribs and when they came back they told me that my ribs were barely cracked and that my back was the worst. They needed to put some stitches in, which they did. The bruises on my face would heal and they didn't seem too be bad. They did try to ask me what had happened. I wouldn't answer them about that. When they were done they had me sign some papers for my release. I said good bye to Abby and thanked her again. She gave me a gentle hug and smiled as she bounced away after saying goodbye. She had shown she was worried, even though she didn't really know me and I was just a friend of a friend. They had prescribed me some painkillers, so we headed to the pharmacy first and got them, then we headed back to Jethro's house. When we got there Jethro was setting on the couch, he watched me closely as he questioned Ducky.

"What did the doctors say Ducky?" Ducky sat down and Gibbs handed him a hot cup of tea. I waved him off and told him I was fine, I didn't need a drink.

"Well, they said that her face was going to heal fine and that her ribs were only slightly cracked. Her back was the worst, she needed some stitches. Some time and rest and she will be fine. She wouldn't tell anyone what happened, Jethro." Jethro nodded and looked at me.

"That's for her to do, when she ready to tell someone. For now, Suede, I want you to go and get some rest." I nodded and signed "Good night" to them both. Ducky wished me good night, as did Jethro and I headed upstairs. I undressed and curled up to my daughter. I fell asleep easily, the pain killers were making me drowsy. I didn't feel Jethro come and cover us up before he headed to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Suede & Sarah Hoyt**

**Couples: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Suede Hoyt**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up and laid there in bed. I was warm and safe. I was remembering how my brother and I had taught Gibbs how to sign, when we were kids. He had learned fast and it was fun to have someone else I could talk with around Stillwater. My mother had home schooled me and I had eventually gone to college where I got a degree in English. I was a writer and I loved to write. When I eventually sat up, I looked around and it seems that Jethro had unloaded my car and put everything into our room. I stood up to let my daughter sleep. I went downstairs, Jethro was in the kitchen making some coffee. He turned around, hearing me coming down, I signed.

"Good morning, Jethro." He kissed me on the forehead before he signed back to me.

"Suede, you ready to give me the name of the guy that's been beating on you?" He handed me a cup of coffee, he had remembered and added sugar and milk to it. I sat down at the kitchen table as I sipped my coffee. I set the cup of coffee down and signed.

"Sarah's father was okay until about two years ago. He was in a car accident and he had a head injury. The doctors said to us that when he woke up, there a chance he wouldn't be the same. I didn't want to believe it. At first, he was just mean, no hitting, and then it started to get worse about six months after the accident. He would get angry for little or no reason and would hit me. It was always when Sarah was in school, he wouldn't do it around her. Then twelve hours before I showed up on your door, he just lost it, in front of Sarah. He was going to hit her so I stepped in the way and he just beat me." I took a deep breath, even signing I didn't want to tell this story, but I continued to sign.

"He left. I wasn't sure where he went but I packed enough of Sarah and my things, I loaded my car and drove here. It was the only place I could think of to go, to make sure Sarah is safe. I don't care about myself, but I don't want him to hit her." Gibbs sat down across from me and looked at me as he signed.

"Even if it was the head injury that caused him to do this, he still had no right. You should have found help. Not only does Sarah need to be protected, so do you, Suede." He took a sip of his coffee and started signing again. "You will live here with me. I don't want you looking for your own place. I want you here, safe, until we can get him some help." I nodded at him.

"I'll pay you rent. We were not married, so with my novels selling I kept my own bank account for my money. I won't just live here free, I'll help pay the bills, Jethro." He looked at me and signed.

"Fine, I'll figure out how much rent to charge you." He smiled and I turned to look where he was looking, my daughter came into the room. She sighed to me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jethro smiled, I watched him talk.

"Well, why don't I cook you some eggs and make some toast? Sound good to you, Sarah?" She looked to me warily and signed.

"Mommy, who is he?" I smiled and signed back to her. "He is a good friend of mine that I grew up with. We're going to live with him for now. School starts today and I'll have to register you here for the local school." She looked at me.

"Are we not going back to Daddy? I don't like it when he hurts you, Mommy. I don't want to go back if Daddy is going to hurt you." I gave her a sad look as Jethro started to cook breakfast, I knew he was also paying attention to our conversation. I signed.

"No, we're not going back to Daddy. Me and Daddy are not together any more." Her Dad hadn't spent a lot of time with her when she was a child, he'd worked a lot, so she didn't really know her father. Jethro set down some scrambled eggs and some toast for both of us. He signed to her and said it at the same time.

"You can call me Jethro, Sarah" She smiled. She was a sweet kid, she liked everyone.

"Okay, Jethro. Can I have some milk, please?" She signed because she was so used to doing that around me but she also spoke at the same time, like he had done. He gave her a glass of milk and then he sat down to eat his own breakfast. We sat there in silence and ate. Jethro eventually signed.

"Are you putting her in public school or a private school?" I signed to him.

"She prefers public school. We talked about private schools before but she wants to go to public." He nodded to me and we continued to eat. After we finished eating, he took me to the public school with Sara so we could get her enrolled. They had all her records sent to them and she was able to start school today. I kissed her and signed to her.

"I will pick you up from school when it was over. I'll be out front." She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then she happily went to find her class with someone from the office guiding her. Jethro put his hand on my back, after he'd signed.

"Let's go home." I followed him out and we drove home. When we got home, I signed to him.

"Don't you have work today, Jethro?" He shook his head and signed.

"I have DiNozzo leading the team, told him I would be back tomorrow. I am going to help you get everything set up in your room and Sarah's room. Take you to the store to show you were it is and make sure we've got whatever you need."

That's what we did. We unpacked everything and put it all away up in my room and Sarah's room. We went to the store and got food and all the other things we were going to need. He signed to me.

"She doesn't seem too broken up, not being able to see her father." I looked at him.

"He worked so much, he never spent time with her. Even when he wasn't working, he didn't spend time with her or me. After she was born, he got bored with me but he didn't leave. He really didn't want to be a father, so he let her have my last name." Jethro shook his head.

"I don't understand it, really. She seems like a great kid. Who wouldn't want to raise her?" I shrugged and looked at him.

"That's because when our relationship started to fail I didn't say anything or make him leave. I think it was because I didn't really have anyone else, my brother is still in the Army. So I slept in Sarah's room, there were twin beds in there, and he slept in the master bedroom." Jethro looked at me and signed.

"You could have come here when the relationship went downhill. I would have taken you both in. You know that, Suede. We have been friends since we were kids. Your brother was my best friend." I looked at him and nodded. I didn't sign back, we just finished getting things done before we went to pick Sarah up. She seemed a bit happier. She told us that she liked the new school. It would take her awhile to make new friends but people were nice to her. She was adapting already, but she was good at that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Suede Hoyt**

**Couples: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Suede Hoyt **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me and Sarah had settled in to living with Jethro. There were times he didn't come home all night because he was working a case but he would be there in the morning, usually about 0600, to check on us, when he came home for a shower and a change of clothes before he headed back to work. We had been there a month so far. I had eventually told Jethro Sarah's father's name, as long as he promised to just get him help and he had. He had sent me a letter, it told me he just wanted to cut ties from me and Sarah completely. I didn't mind, I figured that was what was going to happen. I didn't love him and Sarah didn't seem to mind either.

Sarah had warmed up to Jethro, she liked him a lot. He showed her how to work on his boat when he was home. Abby came to visit and Sarah played with her and watched movies. She even had a few sleepovers at Abby's on the weekends when she wasn't working. Those two acted like sisters and I smirked as I thought about them. I was glad that Sarah was making friends here. I had met Tony, Tim and Ziva when I had gone to where Jethro worked because he had forgotten his glasses. I would take him some lunch sometimes too. They were nice, and good people, from what I could tell.

Tim talked to me a little, once when I'd visited, he set his computer and my laptop up, so we could talk, instant messaging I think they called it, I would receive a message, like a text on a mobile and I could answer him by typing back into my lap top. He'd done it while Jethro was talking to the Director. We both wrote books and he said he had read some of my mystery novels and we had connected on that. I had to smile, he was a nervous man but he was a sweet guy. I could see why Abby liked him the way she did. They had dated at one point but she just wasn't ready for commitment then. Now she was, but she wasn't sure about it because they worked so closely together. I told her to do what her heart told her to. For myself, my heart was telling me that my old crush on Jethro was still there, and I was slowly starting to fall for him even harder than before.

I couldn't see him wanting to be with a deaf woman. Really, I don't see how I could make him happy. My first real relationship, I had failed big time. I was sitting in the kitchen, writing. It was Friday and Abby had been by when she finished at work. She was planning to have a whole weekend of fun with Sarah. I trusted Abby with her because Jethro trusted her and I had got to know her. They were going to Tony's tonight for movie night, they were going to have a James Bond marathon. Sarah would like that, she liked spy and mystery movies. Jethro came into the house and he sat down at the table where I was working on my lap top. He tapped the top of my lab top and signed.

"Abby already come and got Sarah?" I nodded.

"Yeah, seems they're going to Tony's to have a James Bond marathon. She likes Tony and Abby, so she should have fun." He signed back.

"For a man that doesn't get along with children, he seems to get along great with Sarah."

I laughed and signed back.

"Well, Sarah is easy to like and get along with." He nodded and signed back.

"I agree with you there, she is a sweet girl who is very likable. She very good for her age too. I remember at that age, I was very disagreeable with my father." I smirked and signed back.

"I remember those days! You were more a wild child than anything else, Jethro. Sarah isn't."

He nodded and looked to me.

"Let's go to dinner tonight and then maybe we can take a nice walk in the park?" I looked at him and tilted my head before I signed back to him.

"Sure you don't have anything more important to do tonight? I am not that special, Jethro. I am just a deaf woman. You don't have to entertain me." He stood up and walked over to me, he was looking into my eyes and cupping my chin to make sure I could see his lips.

"I don't want to see you sign that again! You mean a lot to me and you are not "just a deaf woman", you have talent. Just 'cause you can't hear doesn't make you any less special than anyone else out there in the world. Got me, Suede?" He let go of my chin so I could sign. I knew better to say something like, that's what you think.

"Dinner and a walk in a park sounds wonderful, Jethro. Thank you." He nodded to me as he signed.

"We'll head out at 2000 for dinner, then we'll go for a walk after that. Would you prefer walking on the beach or in the park?" I looked at him and signed.

"The beach sounds nice, it's a full moon tonight." He nodded and signed back.

"I am going to go take a shower and get ready."

I nodded and stood up. I had already had a shower but I headed upstairs to find something to wear for tonight. As I headed up stairs, I was thinking frantically about what was in my closet. Eventually I settled on a spaghetti strap dress that was a soft blue, that would work. The dress fell down to just above my knee, it was cut well so it really fitted me just right, it even showed some cleavage. Hell, I didn't know what I was doing, was I making a fool of myself? I slid it on and braided my hair into a French braid. I wasn't one for make up so I didn't bother putting any on. I walked downstairs. I blushed as Jethro looked me up and down and he sighed.

"You look beautiful, Suede. You ready to go?" I nodded and signed back.

"Thank you, and yes I am ready."

We drove to the restaurant. It was a nice little Italian one and when we were settled, he ordered the wine and what we were going to eat. I didn't mind, I liked almost everything and what he'd ordered was something I liked. We sat waiting for our food, making small talk about how our day had gone and how Sarah was doing in school. When we were done at the restaurant, we drove in silence to the beach. When we got out, we walked a little. He had a blanket, he eventually set it down as we sat down to watch the ocean waves and look at the full moon over the water, leaning against each other. He stroked my face before turning it to him, he kissed me slowly. I softly slid my hands up over his chest as he kissed me slowly.

I felt his tongue softly slide along my lower lip and I parted my lips, softly sucking on his tongue. I felt the vibration of his groan as I sucked on his tongue. He pulled back and signed to me.

"Ever made love on the beach?" I blushed, shaking my head, no, as he kissed me again. Ever so slowly his hands slid along my thighs, easing up my skirt. He was going slow enough so if I wanted him to stop I had the chance to say so. I slid his shirt off as he kissed down my neck and I moaned softly. He spread my legs as his finger slid along my panties. I moved against his touch and he slid them down my legs and put them to the side. He started to stroke my pussy lips. I threw my head back, softly moaning, and he started to stroke my clit softly. I slide my hands up his bare chest. I started to get wet for him.

I was so wet as he slid the spaghetti straps down my arms, I took my arms out of the straps, and his lips captured one of my hard nipples and he softly started to suck on them. I slide my hand down as his fingers massaged my clit. I undid his jeans and pushed them down, he stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes. As he looked at me, he kissed me slowly and I slid one hand along his neck as my other hand reached down and cupped his cock, stroking it. I could feel him groan again against my lips. He slid between my legs, he had become fully hard, he looked deep into my eyes and said, "You sure?"

I nodded, dragging his lips to mine. As we kissed, he pushed his pants down far enough and he positioned himself ready to enter me. I bit at his shoulder softly, not breaking the skin, as he started to move inside me. My dress was bunched around my stomach. He pulled out of me, slid a condom out of his wallet and put it on before he entered me again. He kissed me before sliding his lips down and taking my nipple in his mouth again. I lifted my knee up, alongside his ribs, as he moved deep inside me. I thrust up against him, moaning. He felt so good, filling me. I went to cry out, he kissed me and I could feel him jerk inside me, as we both came together.

He held me for a while after we made love. We got are clothes back on and we laid there for a while longer. We didn't say anything as we drove home, he stroked my hair out of my face and I blushed. When we got home, I was headed to my room. He stopped me and took me to his room. He undressed me and we made love all through the night. It was passion that I had never felt the like of, ever before. I wasn't thinking about what was going to happen after all this was over, but right now, I wanted him and I wanted to feel him touch me. I wanted to feel my hands move over his skin as we made love and held each other. We finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

I woke to a softly shake of my shoulder and a hand sliding down my back. He signed, "Let's eat some breakfast."

I nodded, stood up and ran my hands through my hair as I slid out of the bed and slipped my shirt and jeans on. I walked downstairs to smile at him as he started to cook some food.

~Finished~


End file.
